


Hot Cocoa and Christmas Fairies

by Zinfandel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairies, Gen, Hanukkah, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistletoe, Past Child Abuse, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinfandel/pseuds/Zinfandel
Summary: Newt arranges for Credence and himself to travel back to New York to spend the holidays with Tina and Queenie.This is actually to get their help to make Credence's first magical Christmas as good as they possibly can. But Credence has been reticent and Newt doesn't know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [landfill_lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill_lady/gifts).



> It was only after I finished this that I reread the prompt and saw the word 'party' :'D there isn't much partying as there is an extended experience of the whole christmasy weekend! So hey, I mean, yeah so much christmas fluff i'm gonna vom glitter, but no actual shindigs to speak of. Apologies! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Also, i did add in a bit of tina and queenie participating in Chanukah with newt and credence, but the traditions and judaism aren't something I'm overly familiar with, so if anything comes across as cliché or offensive let me know and i can work on fixing it.

 

“Hurry up, Credence, we want to get to the portkey on time,” Newt calls down into his suitcase, to which he hears a shuffling and crash in response.

He sighs, but it’s fond enough. It’s been a little over a year since Credence followed Newt home, but with the way the pair of them have been abusing Newt’s time turner it probably adds up to maybe hmm, three years worth of time. And it’s been three years well spent.

After a moment, Credence emerges from the case and stands to his full height. He has a tendency to huddle up still, but his squared shoulders are a world of difference and Newt can’t help but notice all the changes in him. Credence finally seems to embody himself fully and is present and aware of himself and his surroundings, no longer trying to cower away and hide in plain sight. 

The image he strikes now is breathtaking. He’s taller than Newt even though he is a couple of years younger (and wasn’t Newt surprised to learn that what appeared to be a child was in fact a young man only six years younger than he), and his shape has really filled in and grown healthy with regular meals and all the hard physical labor tending to creatures and learning his method magic requires. 

Credence is smoothing down the front of his frock coat and pulling at his cuffs while Newt packs up his last few belongings. Newt can tell he is nervous, but he is shouldering through it admirably. His ensemble is still a deep black, and that is something Newt hasn’t had much success on changing, but the waistcoat is double breasted and his shirt is a deep dark green, so there has been some concessions made. Chiefly, Credence’s hair is longer now, and it curls in loose waves which makes his image, well...Newt has no trouble admiring the figure Credence bears now, is all he means to say. 

With a huff, Newt locks up his suitcase and turns to Credence. “Ready?”

Credence nods, and the pair of them make their way to the Ministry to get to their portkey that will jump them and a few others like skipping stones across the atlantic. There is a series of keys residing on a few ships that dot the ocean to make quick travel possible, but only for very limited and precise timeframes, so they hurry to not miss their trip. 

…

After a flurry of activity hopping from ship to ship with their few travelling companions, Newt and Credence are once again in New York City. 

Newt is grinning as he turns to walk backwards to face Credence as they make their way out of the MACUSA building. He opens his mouth to say something, but catching the look on Credence’s face stills his tongue. 

Wordlessly, Newt spins back around and walks next to Credence, bumps his shoulder against his. “What is it?” he asks.

“The...President woman. She was watching us. Me.” Credence murmurs as they head out onto the streets.

“Oh-oh yes. She was watching me, actually. They all believe you to be deceased, not to worry.” 

Credence glances at him, but doesn’t comment further. He is well aware he has a fake name now, but has yet to want to use it outside of public interactions. 

They don’t get far before Newt is being chased down by Tina. Queenie and she are upon them in seconds and Queenie throws her arms around Newt to hug him tight before turning to Credence and cupping both of his cheeks in her hands.

“Oh look at you!” Queenie bubbles and grins an almost watery thing. “You look so well! Both of you, We’re so happy to have you for the week!” 

Credence is stiff and wary though, and Newt sighs. He has never actually met Queenie, and only remembers Tina in passing from last year, but he is managing Queenie’s over-familiarity well enough. 

It’s Tina though that reels her sister in and ushers them to keep moving. Newt is swept up in her aura so easily, and he admires her effortless perception. 

…

As the four of them sit around Tina and Queenie’s dinner table, Newt and Queenie suss out plans as nonverbally as possible while Tina serves the food. Things are going well, she is nodding at ideas she approves of and shakes her head to things too outlandish. Newt is grateful for her powers now, as he has gone the gamut of muggle christmas traditions, but he wonders exactly about Queenie’s experience with muggle lore since she has only been stepping out with Jacob for a year. 

Regardless, her opinions are appreciated.

“Oh, oh dear.” Queenie says suddenly. “I’m afraid that won’t work.”

“What won’t?” Tina asks as she sits down, finally done. 

Credence sits quietly observing, only taking up his fork once Tina starts to eat. 

“Jacob doesn’t know about magic, he suspects well enough by now, but I promised to spend Christmas eve with him, so i won’t be here. I’m sorry Newt.”

Newt blinks, about to reply but he is cut off by Queenie.

“Oh! But let us go to Jacob’s for christmas day! He would love to cook for everyone and you can re-meet him, hm?” 

Newt can only smile a bit and nod. It still hurt to remember Jacob so distraught but stepping out into the rain anyways. He catches Credence’s eye and smiles a bit wider though. “We can get Dougal one of his pastries shaped like him too.”

“That’s the spirit, honey.” Queenie beams. 

…

There is a day until Christmas Eve still and Newt finalizes his preparations in his suitcase while Queenie takes Credence out for some light shopping. Everyone knows well enough that Credence never celebrated a Christmas in the casual sense of the word so Newt is more than pleased that Queenie took the initiative to escort him out to buy presents. 

Newt sits now on the floor of the parlor in the apartment wrapping up the gifts he managed to pull together, Tina is on the couch. 

“You think this is a good idea?” Newt manages to ask.

“What, celebrating Christmas?” Tina says, lightly kicking Newt in the side.

“Mmm,” Newt mumbles as he finally gives up and uses his wand to tie up the ribbon on a small box.

“It’s not like you to worry so much. What was it you said...Worrying means...,” She says flippantly before adding, “Well , whatever. Of course it’s a good idea. I don’t need to be Queenie to know you care for him, it’s plain enough to see, and being alone on Christmas is bad luck. Things will be fine. More than fine, this doesn’t have to be a big to-do, Credence will appreciate any gesture, you know that. You see how different he has changed.” 

Newt nods, grateful for the assurances. 

…

That night, Queenie gives Credence the shamash while she and Tina recite their blessings for the fifth night. They sit for a dinner of brisket before Queenie brings out a Kowalski Pastry box full of sufganiyot, blintzes, and cookies. 

Credence’s eyes nearly sparkle as the girls ply him with sugar and Newt grins while he wipes dusted sugar from his lips.

The girls are being traditional yet casual for Credence’s benefit while they make the point to celebrate their holiday routines tonight to leave Christmas for Newt and Credence tomorrow. Wine is broken out and the four of them drink while remaining as quiet as possible to not disturb Tina’s landlady. 

…

It’s the ‘big day’ and Newt has plans. 

He is up before Credence and it's a hard thing to do, but he knows he doesn’t have much time. If Credence adheres to anything it is regimen, so Newt shuffles as quietly as he can out of the bedroom Tina and Queenie let Credence and he use and heads to the kitchen.

“Morning, honey,” Queenie greets him sleepily as she shrugs her drooping robe back up onto her shoulders. She is already making breakfast and setting the table for the four of them. Tina and she have to work today yet, and then she will be off to Jacobs for the evening, so Newt knows she is making up for it with a good breakfast. 

“Muhnnin,” Newt mumbles as he grabs up two mugs floating in the air and holds them still while Queenie fills them. 

Soon they both steam with hot drinking chocolate and Newt inhales the smell, letting it warm him and persuade a smile to his lips. “Thanks, Nee.”

She grins right back before concentrating on rolling sweet buns through the air.

Newt makes his way back to the bedroom to wake Credence with the drinks, and as he shoulders the door open he blinks. “Ah, morn’in, Credence,” he says a little more awake before muddling into the room and holding out the mug.

Credence is still only in his long underwear and shirt sleeves as he blinks at the mug before taking it gingerly, careful of the heat.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Newt grins as he sips at his chocolate, encouraging Credence to do the same.

It’s then that Credence finally smiles a relaxed thing as he looks into his mug then takes a sip. “Ah,” He says a bit surprised, but pleasantly so when he takes a longer drink. “Drinking chocolate, it must be a special occasion,” He adds on quietly.

“Oh yes. Queenie has made breakfast, it is quite the reason to celebrate i’m sure.”

Grinning, Newt feels a warmth in himself that is only bolstered by the hot drink as they share a quiet and content moment. He has grown immensely fond of their little pauses. They mark the times in their days with tender reminders of progress and peace, two things that have gained much weight in his consideration as of late. 

The life of a magizoologist has been anything but tame for Newt, and then add in a year ago’s inclusion of an untrained and traumatized obscurial into the mix and absolute chaos became the measure of reality. As it is, the both of them know to appreciate the soft hushed lulls they can gather in their habits. A lull just like this one, and one Newt hopes to repeat ad infinitum this week. 

Soon enough though, they finish their chocolate and Newt begins to fidget as is his wont. He sees Credence notice this so he sets the pace once more “Right, yes, here,” He says reaching for Credence’s mug. “I’ll see you for breakfast. We have a big day, today.”

And Newt leaves Credence to dress.

…

Breakfast is a happy affair, but becomes hectic when once again Tina is running late. Queenie, who anticipates this almost every morning has a towel wrapped with food at the ready as they throw on their coats and bustle out the door with a warning to keep quiet or else. 

That is when, after Newt cleans up breakfast, he turns to Credence who is putting away the dishes by hand. 

“I have a bit of a surprise for you, though I’m sure you’ve guessed the theme well enough,”

Credence merely nods as he glances at Newt.

“Come on then,” Newt says with a tip of his head as he leads the way back to the bedroom. 

He doesn’t give Credence any time to question as he props open his suitcase and clambers down the ladder into his workshop.

Credence follows him down and pauses at the bottom of the ladder looking around the altered room. 

“Tah-dah, First surprise,” Newt offers as he sweeps his hand out, gesturing. 

He expanded his workshop into at least triple the space, holding off on completing the charms till they both arrived in New York. Now, the ladder leads into an open space with a table on one side and a long stone counter against the wall, the usual furniture. But now, there is a sink with a well pump and large basins, there are three extra book shelves, and a corner with two squashy chairs and a lantern on a small table, but the biggest change is the large stone hearth. 

A fire crackles merrily in the grate and a cauldron sits off to the side, half of the room is now paved in stone as well as wood and four doors dot the walls instead of just the one. 

Newt watches eagerly for Credence’s reaction, but blinks a moment to remind himself that the apparent lack of one is still a good sign. Credence, however, glides soundlessly over to the small reading nook and runs his hand over the back of one of the chairs.

“Uhm, uh, I added a washroom as well with a tub and it’s own well pump, but we’ll still have to heat any water ourselves, or uh...over the fire now if you wish. I know you found it cramped, so I added an extra bedroom too, uh. This should have been done at least a half year ago I know, but well, I needed a bit of help with the charms, and i thought-”

“It’s lovely, Newt. Thank you,” Credence cuts him off gently as he runs fingers over some new book spines. 

Newt tilts his head to the side trying to gauge his response and wonders if he made a mistake.

He doesn’t dwell on it long, assuming that if he just keeps going with his surprises, then eventually Credence would smile again. So, Newt continues, “Right, yes, ok, well come outside. We do have quite a bit to do today and we might even need a few turns of hours to get it all finished.” 

He ushers Credence out into the biome proper where they are both greeted with a sizable pine tree growing right into the ground, and a large crate next to it. 

“Help me with the crate?” Newt asks without preamble and Credence silently removes his coat to drape over a box by the workshop wall. 

He is rolling up his sleeves as Newt stands by the crate smiling. 

“We have very good timing this year because Tina needed a bit of assistance with some magical creature smuggling going on at the Blind Pig and well, here,” Newt says as he gets his fingers into the lid of the crate.

With Credence’s help they pry the lid up and very quickly the wooden planks burst open to a storm of angry buzzing. Newt laughs as he watches Credence stumble back in surprise and the swarm of brightly glowing chittering  _ real _ fairies descend over Newt’s head. 

“Alright, alright everyone, calm down. We are very sorry for your kidnapping, but I am Newton Artemis Fido Scamander and I have been asked by the authorities to escort you back to your prefered homes. Please in the meantime enjoy your stay with Credence and myself. We’ve prepared a lovely tree for you that I hope you may enjoy decorating for us?”

Newt glances at Credence and smiles as the swarm titters and shifts to examine the tree. 

“I must insist we stay in the tree because over yonder is a grove of bowtruckles and past that way is a keep of Augery. This will be your safest temporary home, and look!” Newt pulls out a different crate and props it on the larger one as he opens it up to reveal delicately wrapped mirror glass ornaments. “We have mirrors for you so you may cherish and shine as the prettiest tree in the entire enclosure.” 

Newt coos at the fairies as Credence approaches again and wordlessly he hands Credence an ornament. “Say hello to our new tenants, they make wonderful christmas tree decorations, fairies, and they live for nothing more than to look beautiful and be admired for doing so. They were going to be sold for this exact purpose so it is not such a hardship for them, but well. The American laws on magical creatures being what they are...Tina wanted them gone.” 

After a moment, Credence holds up his ornament and a fairy is already following her reflection in the tinted glass and adjusting her shimmering skirts. Newt notes his small smile with a broad one of his own. 

“Help us decorate? Follow the fairies preferences, they do know best how to make a tree shine.”

…

After the tree is a finished masterpiece of glowing fairy lights and ornaments, Newt and Credence flip a few hours over on the time turner to get their daily chores done in the suitcase. Newt tries to spice up the monotony of caring for the animals by introducing small decorations to their enclosures or extra special treats in their feed, and they all seem quite receptive to the special occasion if the occamies following them are any indication.

Dougal has taken to a piggy back ride on Credence who is down to his shirtsleeves, and they add a few decorations to the bowtruckle tree. Namely, a strung garland of woodlice and termites for them to enjoy. 

The mooncalves get bows, and the fwooper a new charmed musical  toy to hang from his perch. The Nundu, Emaline, sits for them contentedly for a claw trimming and a spike polishing while she enjoys a cold tea of dittany to ease the effects of her breath. Newt is forever grateful for Credence’s presence these days because his aura has done wonders to help ensure their dominance over the more unruly of creatures housed within the case, and Emaline showed quite a bit of respect to Credence very quickly. 

Newt finds it charming, if a little alarming, how creatures with a darker affinity draw to him, but he will never argue it’s effectiveness in caring for them. 

…

Their routine activities end around the time Tina and Queenie arrive home and the pair of them had just enough time to string a bit of garland over the mantelpiece in their apartment and hang a bit of mistletoe over their doorways for protection. 

Newt spent the afternoon telling a quietly receptive Credence all about his own family traditions for the holidays, how they more closely adhered to the ancient yul practices muggle christianity arose from. He couldn’t speak very well about the subject of the ancient and regimented procedures of magical judaic practices, but he helped explain a bit of what Queenie tried to teach him last night. Then, he found himself moving on to Japanese ideas and East African ones though those he was even less informed about because his travels to those countries rarely coincided with the deep of winter. 

They are just picking at some apple slices when the sisters bustle in, and immediately Queenie squeals in delight.

“Oh look! It looks fabulous! So very festive! Are those  _ fairies _ ?”

“Newt,” Tina huffs.

“They wanted to help, I couldn’t very well stop them, could I?”

“ _ Yes _ , you could have!” 

“Shush, Tee, they’re adorable,” Queenie gushes as she twiddles her fingers into the garland and a fairy giggles as she dances across her knuckles. “Oh no wonder they were being sold, aren’t they just delightful?”

Newt glances towards Credence and grins “The trade in christmas fairies is actually quite prolific, it’s just American laws that prevent it. They quite love to be looked at at every possible opportunity.” 

Queenie laughs again before she hops off to their bedroom. “I need to change and go, but you kids get a wiggle on!” 

Tina is barely containing her eye roll as she pulls out her wand. “Dinner and mass, then a walk to the square to see the windows is the order as I understand it. All ready?” 

Newt glances towards Credence to see his reaction, and tries hard to contain his own for Credence is looking down at his feet with his hair hiding his eyes and his fingers twined together.

He and Tina pause a moment, unsure of the reaction before Credence takes in a deep breath and stands straight once again. His eyes are clear and he forces a small smile, though newt can tell it is quite shallow. Regardless, Credence nods and murmurs “That sounds lovely, thank you.”

And the three of them are off for their christmas eve adventure. 

…

It’s late at night after their full evening when Newt wakes up for no discernable reason. He rubs a hand over his face and before he can roll over and go back to sleep, a tingle at the back his neck has him bolting upright.

His first instinct is to look for his case and his eyes immediately fall on it sitting on it’s side on the floor.

The latches are open.

But the lid is still shut.

What-

Newt then has the wherewithal to look over to the adjacent bed to find the bedlinens in disarray, but no Credence within them.

Newt huffs a sigh of relief, connecting the evidence. Credence must be within the case for whatever reason, so no creatures have escaped at the very least.

That Credence is in the case is worrisome on it’s own however, and Newt is lifting the lid and climbing in before he can think twice about it. 

Once in the expanded workroom he takes a glance around to see softly glowing embers left in the new hearth, but no Credence in one of the overstuffed chairs. 

Newt pads barefoot and still in his long sleep shirt out into the enclosure proper, but he doesn’t have to look long to find Credence sitting in the dirt right in front of the shimmering christmas tree. 

He is in his own pajamas still, but has found a blanket from somewhere that has been thrown over his shoulders. Newt makes no attempts to hide the sound of his approach and he sees Credence with his legs crossed in front of himself holding his palms open in his lap where a fairy shines and preens for his viewing. 

His hair is tied back and as Newt crouches down to sit beside him, Credence gives him a brief glance before looking back down to his lap.

“Alright?” Newt asks after a moment.

Credence just hums a slightly positive sound. 

“You’ve been very quiet this week…” He tries instead.

“ ‘Mm always quiet,” Credence mutters, his eyes fixed firmly upon his posing fairy. 

“A different sort of quiet, I think.” Newt says and pokes his finger at the fairy, which she takes for a handshake and bows ostentatiously towards. 

Credence mumbles another affirmative sound.

“Did you...not like our christmas?” 

And that seems to be the wrong question because Credence stiffens right up and his fingers start to curl in before he catches himself and straightens them out again for the fairy. It’s too late though, because she has been startled and she darts off back into the glimmering and twinkling christmas tree to rejoin the rest. 

“Ah, uh, Sorry-” Newt stutters, his nerves fumbling his tongue as his emotions immediately take off with the idea that he messed it all up somehow. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Credence says, his head tipped down, a bit of his hair that was too short to stay in the tie falling forward over his cheek. 

“This was supposed to be good. A good thing for you, like a…” Newt finds himself wringing his hands together, Credence’s hands have disappeared into his blanket as he huddles into it. “Like a reward, for all the progress we made this year, ah-I-”

“It was good, Newt.” Credence mumbles.

“But you didn’t like it…”

“It’s not your fault-”

“But-”

“Newt,” Credence says softly, but there is a sharpness in it that has Newt’s teeth clicking shut. 

Credence inhales then and holds his breath. He keeps it for a moment before exhaling.

“It’s not your fault that Christmas and New York bring with them bad memories.”

And Newt deflates. He- he knew this was a possibility. A very prominent possibility in fact, especially since they all decided to go to an evening  mass to participate in the muggle traditions slightly. But Credence bore it with grace and said his prayers with nary a blink he had them memorized so very well, and Newt had smiled thinking he was helping, but he apparently was doing quite the opposite. 

“Did you know…” Credence said after another lengthy pause, “that Modesty went to an orphanage? That she was adopted by a loving family because of Tina and Queenie? That she...that she doesn’t remember me?” 

Newt leaned in and rested his shoulder against Credence’s.

“She was terrified of me. Even after everything, after it all was fixed and everyone forgot. She forgot too, but I went to find her in her old home that was repaired after I demolished it and she screamed and ran and threw things at me before cowering in a corner and refusing to even look at me. She didn’t even know why she was so scared.”

Credence’s voice hitched. 

“Qu-Queenie told me, when we went shopping. That they found her a good home, that she’s happy and barely remembers her old life and-and-” Credence stopped speaking, his breath shallow and quick. Newt reached his hand out and let it rest upon his knee, palm up, a quiet invitation. It was rare that Credence spoke so much, and even rarer that he spoke of his past.

“What was it all for. What was the point of God who put me on this earth for these trials, for that life, for-for  _ her _ . And she will never know, never remember all those years all of-”

“You saved her life. She wouldn’t be happy with a family now if you hadn’t saved her how many times when you were younger…” Newt murmurs.

And before he knows it, Credence is clutching onto Newt’s hand with both of his and twisting around to half face Newt and hold his whole forearm against his chest. 

They meet eyes for a mere second before Credence slumps forward now holding Newt’s hand and wrist and presses his forehead into the meat of Newt’s shoulder. 

Newt is momentarily stunned. Credence sucks in a painful sounding breath as his shoulders tremble and he begins to quietly cry. 

The fairies in the tree all dim and cluck in response and Newt has to flap his free hand at them to quiet them down. Credence is ignorant of this as he keeps trying to find his breath and failing, so Newt grabs at the blanket that fell from his shoulders and tucks it back up around him.

It’s another minute before Newt begins to feel twitchy and uncertain if his care is good enough and his hand begins to rub a gentle up and down on Credence’s spine. 

It takes a long while, but eventually Credence’s breath evens out and his trembling fades away. Newt can feel his grip on his hand loosen but Credence doesn’t let go. He rubs his forehead into the fabric of Newt’s shirt instead and Newt never pauses in soothing him. 

Then, Credence lowers Newt’s hand between them and holds it in both of his again, still not looking up. Newt can’t see what he is doing but feels both of his thumbs press and rub into his palm.

“I really am sorry for gouging open old wounds like some sort of barbarian,” Newt blurts thoughtlessly. 

And Credence stills for a moment before shaking with a wet laugh. 

“Everything was lovely, truly. Ma-Mary-Lou always did our christmas mass, so to go to one so...big and bright was...it was…”

“Yeah,” Newt says for Credence, understanding that he couldn’t quantify what he felt into words, whatever they might have been, on the subject.   

“And...We only ever were able to see the Macy’s windows when we could make a good excuse to go hand out pamphlets near there so- so it was nice to...Nice to go inside for once, and dinner it was...I’m sorry…” 

“Sorry for what?”

Credence squeezes Newt’s hand in his and presss his forehead into his shoulder a bit harder. 

“For ruining all your hard work…”

“No such thing, what is ruined?” Newt says and squeezes back.

“I-I don’t know-”

“We all planned everything for you, Credence. What we thought you might enjoy. Did you enjoy it?” 

Credence pauses for a moment, Newt knows it is easier for him to speak like this while hiding his face. Newt often feels the same on many occasions. 

“...Yes. Thank you for the rooms and the tree and-”

“Don’t thank me, it’s not even christmas yet.”

And Credence stills. 

Newt feels a shiver tremble through him. 

He gasps a wretched thing before nearly moaning “I owe you so much. So  _ so _ much. You’ve given me so much, so much I can never repay you for, how can-how can I-”

“Ah, oh no, Credence,” Newt huffs, startled by his sudden emotion. “You don’t owe me a thing-”

“I do, I do- You saved my life, you saved  _ me- _ ”

“No, Shhh, come here,” Newt says before pulling Credence fully into his lap and wrapping both of his arms around him. 

Credence responds by hugging into Newt just the same, his arms coming up around his neck, and this is a testament to just how far they have come in a single magically extended year, because just months ago Credence would retreat into the farthest most hidden corners of the habitats to hide instead of seeking the warmth and comfort Newt always offered him. Feeling any sort of emotion at all, Newt has found, can drive Credence into a panic, and he has gotten so much better handling them, dealing with his past and coming to terms with the injustices wrought upon him. 

Newt feels a guilty sort of warmth in his stomach that finally, finally Credence will rely on him for comfort. It is a major victory in his growth that he allows himself this. 

So Newt pulls him in tighter, “Shh, Credence. You really owe me nothing of the sort.”

“No-”

“Let me speak now,” Newt gently admonishes, and Credence presses his face into the corner of Newt’s neck and the crook of his own elbow. 

“You really have nothing to pay back. The help you now offer with the care of our companions is worth your weight in galleons alone, and guiltily I must admit all of the research notes i’ve been able to collect on the behavior of obscuri and their presence in the body will revolutionize the medical community as well as how the Ministry, and hopefully the MACUSA, will deal with all future cases of muggle born witches and wizards. Once we return to London and I get my notes in order I will be publishing my findings and then? Then you will be saving the lives of countless children from here on out, yes?”

Credence just shrugs against him, and Newt frowns a contemplative thing.

“But also, Credence, you’ve done much more than help me with my work, I hope you understand…” Credence shifts against Newt then, buries his face deeper into his arm and Newt’s shirt.

“You have, even if you don’t believe me, which I hope you will. It’s been, well, beyond lovely to have a companion again,” Newt adds softly and loosens his arms around Credence just slightly as he slides his hands down his back.

“I haven’t uhm...Well you see, I was commissioned to start on my manuscript in 1918, and that was right after the war so I didn’t necessarily...I wasn’t very charitable to the human species after that and well...it’s been almost ten years now since i’ve started on my travels and somewhere along the way i might have forgotten what loneliness was, ah-”

Newt clears his throat and Credence is tranquil in his lap, breathing calm, and he seems...subdued. 

Newt forges onwards. “What I mean to say is, it has been very nice having you here, teaching you, and living with you. So, uh. Please don’t feel like you are the only one benefitting.”

Newt’s voice slides away and he shifts awkward in the silence. 

Then, a moment later Credence murmurs against his neck, “...Truly?”

“Ah- yes, yes of course.” 

And Credence hugs him tighter for a brief second before he pulls back and finally looks at Newt straight on once more. His smile is still a bit wobbly, and his eyes shine bright and watery, while his face still blotchy and reddened from his tears. Newt finds it unaccountably beautiful, the play of emotion across a once forcibly stoic face. 

And Credence huffs a small exhale before his gaze diverts to the side and he whispers a reverent sounding “Thank you.”

…

The two of them spend a long while after their conversation quietly sitting together in the dirt watching the christmas tree sparkle, witnessing a small show of cooperated fairies dancing and shimmering in routine before Newt insisted they go back upstairs to bed.

And now, Newt awakes to morning light on his face and a Credence already sitting up and staring at the christmas stocking hung on his bedpost.  

“Ah, Mm’ry Chris’ms,” Newt mumbles as he rubs at his eyes and sits up himself. He gestures at the stockings as he reaches for his own. “See wut f’thr Chrssms brough you Crednce.”

And Credence unhooks his stocking from the post and holds it with a wry little smile on his lips. “Father Christmas?” 

“You don’t have-” Newt cuts himself off for a wide yawn before trying again. “You don’t have a Father Christmas?”

“There was Saint Nicholas, who was real, but uh...No, we never believed in any kind of Santa Claus that brought presents. Do wizards?” 

Newt has to grin. It seems that their small date last night has finally relaxed Credence’s tongue. Good. 

“Oh yes, most definitely. Father Christmas is quite the tradition to be upheld. See what he brought you.”

Gently, Credence begins picking the small items from his stocking and setting them gingerly beside himself on the bed. An orange, a pear, a packet of candied pecans, some crystalized pineapple, a new toothbrush, and some brushing powder, to which Credence holds up and looks at Newt for. 

“Ah, Tina thought you’d need something proper after stuffing the stocking full of sweets,” Newt says, grinning. 

Credence smiles back. 

…

After breakfast, the four of them gather into the sitting room to open their presents to Queenie’s loud and enthusiastic encouragement. 

Tina shushes her and stands first to hand hers out, giving each of them, except Credence, a wrapped box. “Queenie and I have a joint present for you, Credence. It’s already in the suitcase though, so there isn’t much to open from us I’m afraid. But anyways, Go on Newt, open it up.” 

And Newt beams at her before gently peeling the foiled paper open to reveal a smallish wooden box that he pops open to reveal a pocket watch. Lifting the watch out on it’s gold buttonhole chain, Newt smiles. “Thank you, Tina.”

“It’s a rememb-watch. Hopefully it will help you remember to be a bit more on time,” She says grinning, and Queenie laughs, clapping her hands together. 

“Hey,” Newt says, mock frowning before he replaces the watch in it’s box. 

Queenie opens her present  next, a delightful set of delicate jewelry with color changing gemstones in it to match any outfit she wishes, to which she hugs Tina tightly for with much fanfare and kisses. 

Then, Queenie makes Newt and Tina open her presents. For Tina a splash resistant and self warming coffee mug for when she inevitably is always running late to work, and for Newt a new large copper cauldron and long handled utensils for it to sit comfortably in their new hearth. 

And then, Newt insists Credence do his presenting next so Credence quietly hands his unwrapped presents out. They do have small bows on them and everyone seems to take his cue and the atmosphere turns a bit calmer. 

“Oh, honey, I love them, thank you,” Queenie blurts as she holds her present. 

“What are those?” Tina asks

“This is a bar of scrubbing soap,” She says and holds it up. “That you made yourself! How sweet, and this is a jar of hand lotion. Here is a whetstone for the kitchen knives, and  _ this _ is a set of spices you found in spain! Oh, i love it all, Credence, how thoughtful.” Queenie speaks for Credence and Newt can see how much he appreciates that sometimes, but still, Credence opens his mouth to add his own explanation.

“We used to, uhm, have to make our own soap and detergent at the church, and even Newt’s magic hasn’t been very effective at cleaning his cauldron and pestle so, well...It works well with the magic, and Newt mentioned how you like to cook a few months ago so when we went to spain for him to clear up some notes over cockatrices, we had some food in Valencia and, well. It just wasn’t something I’d ever found in New York so…”

“It’s lovely, thank you,” Queenie said before getting up and giving Credence a kiss on his cheek. 

Then, Tina held her gift up and asked, “And mine?”

“Ah...uh,” Credence mumbled. “It’s a hat...pin?” 

Tina smiled and held up the envelope Credence had given her as well. 

“That’s for, if you wouldn’t mind helping me….If you could give it to- Queenie said you helped find Modesty a, uh...family, and well. That’s just money. For her, that I made from selling some of Dougal’s fur and-”

“Credence-!” Newt yelps. 

“I-i’m sorry!” Credence says quickly and cringes back. “I asked him, He held out his arm for me and everything and-and-”

But Newt can’t help his disbelieving bark of laughter. “You went all the way to Nocturne Alley by yourself to sell demiguise fur?”

“Y-yes?”

“Of course you did,” Newt says and sighs, “And of course Dougal offered. I thought he looked a bit lopsided…”

“I think it’s sweet,” Queenie adds in. “And we’ll definitely give her the money. Of course we will.”

“Thank you,” Credence replies with a drooping relief. “Oh, and here,” He says next, turning to hand Newt a pair of brown leather gloves. 

Gloves that Newt puts on, and finds them to be delightfully warm. 

“Queenie put the heating charm on, I uh...burnt up the first pair,” Credence explains with a slightly annoyed frown. Newt can only beam as he wiggles his fingers in the soft leather. 

“I love them thank you.”

Credence nods. 

Then, Newt hands out his presents taking them from his suitcase one by one. He gives Tina a phoenix feather quill, but for Queenie he gives a slight whistle that summons over one of the fairies still residing in their mantle garland.

“She seemed mightily taken with you, so I asked and if you’re amenable, she’d like to stay with you and add some extra cheer to your home.”

“That’s an illegal magical creature, Newt,” Tina says with a frown as she eyes the fairy that already is dancing in Queenie’s palm.

“Oh, but Tee, can’t we? She is lovely and Newt said she wants to stay!”

“But, the law says-”

“Oh fudge the law, Newt never gives a whit about it-”

“Newt’s not an auror for the government!”

“Pleaaase, Tee?”

“I uh, well, since you handed off the crate of them, I went asking back to my colleagues in the Magical Beasts Department in the Ministry and it can work out if we write up an exchange passport for the fairy as a magical resident of England with a visiting permit and-”

“Are you serious, Newt?”

“Yes, it’s meant for well...goblins and dwarves and hags and their like, but Fairies just barely pass the sentience requirements for the permits and I can get one sent over so-”

“Merlin’s sweaty boots, fine! But you take care of all the paperwork, you hear me?” Tina gripes, and Newt shares a triumphant smirk with Queenie over her shoulder. 

Then finally, Newt pulls out his gift for Credence, a rectangular and hinged wooden box, checkered with black squares on it. Credence takes it and opens it to reveal chess pieces. 

“It’s wizard chess, I thought we could play together in our new sitting area, yes?”

Credence smiles as he rolls a pawn between his fingers. “Yes, I’d like that, thank you.”

…

They are all about to leave to go to Jacob’s when Credence tugs on Newt’s sleeve.

“A moment?” He asks.

Newt follows him into their borrowed bedroom and Credence half shuts the door behind them before he turns towards Newt with his head down.

“Is something wrong, Credence?”

“No, I just. You’ve done so much for me already and I know I shouldn’t be greedy but…”

And Newt’s heart is suddenly in his throat. Credence wants something and he isn’t looking at Newt to ask it.

“Please be greedy,” Newt utters breathless, anticipating. 

Credence looks up sharply and their eyes meet. He gapes for a moment before a fierce blush dyes his pale skin and Newt feels his face heat in return. He feels a smile start to curl his lips.

But, Credence instead pulls something from his pocket and shoves it into Newt’s hands before turning and fleeing right back out the door.

Newt stands there stunned for a beat. He thought…

He glances down at his hand fisting whatever Credence gave him before uncurling his fingers to reveal…

A sprig of mistletoe. 

It was. It  _ was _ what he thought. Credence was asking for- for a kiss!

But he also ran? 

Newt is left blinking down at his palm with the mistletoe, his mind having vacated the premises temporarily before a scuffling and a rustle breaks his stupor. 

“Ah- N-no!” Credence huffs down the hall, distressed.

“Uh-uh, Mister get back in-”

“Queenie no, please-”

“We aren’t leaving until. You. get. Back. in. there-!” Queenie heaves, and before Newt can make a move one way or another, Credence is forcibly shoved back into the bedroom and the door is slammed shut behind him.

Newt is speechless as Credence flattens himself against the door and stares deerlike right at him. His face is aflame and Newt feels fizzing bubbles erupt in his belly.

“Uhm, I’m-I’m so sor-”

“All you had to do was ask,” Newt says, cutting Credence off. 

Credence visibly swallows, his blush not once diminishing. “I j-just did?”

“So you have.”

And the pair of them fall into an awkward moment. Credence stays plastered to the door and Newt blinks down at the unassuming plant while a sweet smile overtakes his lips.

Then, Credence clears his throat and nearly squeaks out, “A-and?”

“Come here,” Newt says, and Credence soon approaches like a spooked animal. “Hold out your hand?”

Credence does.

Newt plucks a small white berry from the mistletoe placing it in Credence’s palm. He watches Credence react to it for a moment, watches him look up at Newt then back down to his palm, watches him swallow once.

Newt then gently lifts Credence’s head with a finger under his chin and slowly leans up and in to press his lips softly against Credences.

They rest there in a gentle lull, lips simply held together for a few seconds before Newt pulls back. Credence watches him go with a blinking wonder and Newt can’t help but smile at the sweetness in him, how he so properly asked, how reverent he is now that he received, how-

Newt’s hands are gripped in both of Credences before he can think of anymore descriptions and he is yanked right back in against him, mistletoe and propriety be damned. 

Credence presses their lips together with a desire Newt didn’t expect, and he almost immediately concedes to his wishes and follows his cue to step in and press himself against Credence’s front. 

The pair  of them stumble backwards until Credence’s back hits the door and he gusts out a breath, not wanting to part. Instead, Credence releases Newt’s hands to wrap his arms around his waist and draw him in closer. He tips his head to the side a bit, pressing their noses together and Newt is about to open his mouth and  _ lick _ when-

“Should we give Jacob your condolences, boys?” Tina’s voice asks through the door.

“Wh-what?” Newt squeaks.

Credence is blinking at him, stupefied.

“Are you going to be joining us for lunch, or have you both suddenly come under the weather I wonder?” Tina asks again.

Newt locks eyes with Credence “Uhhh-”

Credence looks down and away, “I know you want to re-meet him, if...if you want to, we can uhm...pluck another berry tonight?” 

“Y-yes. Stars yes. Yes- No, Tina! We’re forthcoming, just uh- just a moment!” Newt stammers as he steps away from Credence and out of his arms. 

Newt smooths down the front of Credence’s coat for him before trying to de-wrinkle his own clothes and Credence lets him with the most serene smile Newt has seen on his face yet. 

He didn’t ruin Christmas after all, now did he. 

**Author's Note:**

> Describing Tina and Queenie's gift in the fic never had like a very good...moment? so i'll just say it here in case anyone's interested lol. They furnished all the new rooms added into the suitcase, both bedrooms & the bath and added real kitchen supplies and homey things.


End file.
